All parties are the same even on other earths
by cmoney13
Summary: Alex and Kara take Lena to a party on Earth one to celebrate the end of summer. Sequel to A night of coming out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

LENA POV

I walk into the Danvers house after the last day of my Sophomore Year. Alex right behind me still flying high on the fact that she is now a Senior.

"How long will you be staying with us

I toss my bag on the floor at my feet flopping down on the couch. "I don't know. Dad is away on a business trip. Lex is busy seeing his friends before he leaves for the summer semester in a few weeks."

"What about Lillian? Where is she?"

"Somewhere in Europe, I think. Maybe France? I grab a pillow stuffing it between my head and the arm of the couch. Alex moves over to the couch. She takes a seat beside me lifting my legs and then placing them across her lap once she gets settled. "So you're saying I might get a whole Lena filled summer?"

I start to pick at the thread at the ends of the pillow in my lap as I attempt to keep my voice casual. "Maybe if you're lucky?" I feel brave enough to sneak a glance at Alex. Her eyes are bright almost hopeful. Moments like these have been happening more and more since I came out to her back in April. Somethings changed between us but I can't let myself start to hope. Before we can push the boundaries of the moment Kara walks in with Mon-El close behind her.

"Great you're both here. We're going to a party"

"We are?" Alex and I ask in unison.

"Yep we are. We need to celebrate the first night of summer vacation. Plus Mon-El's never been to a high school party."

"I've watched a lot of movies with them in it though. From what I've seen people drink a lot of alcohol. Fight with there friends and tend to pick worst mates ever for the night." Mon-El's smile has the innocence of a child on Christmas morning.

"Whose party do you want us to go to?" I ask not really feeling like spending time with anyone from school but them.

"My friend Barry. You don't know him." Kara is bouncing with excitement.

"Wait the Barry I know?" Alex asks the same excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Wait how do you guys have a friend that I don't know about?" I ask confused certain that I've never heard either of them mention a Barry.

"He lives on another earth" Alex grabs my hand pulling me up off the couch with her. I'm too distracted by how easy it would be to lean up a little bit to kiss her lips. It takes me a minute to actually process what she had said.

"Wait there's more than one earth?" My brain finally understanding the magnitude of this information. The scientist in me is love it. Maybe even a little more than the teenage part of me is enjoying Alex's hand.

One second I'm stepping through a portal made up of blue and silver swirling light, that Kara opened up by clicking a tiny remote. The next I'm coming out the other side of it still holding Alex's hand. I look around the room we are in now. It's lined with bookshelves. There's a desk with a computer in the center of the room. If I had to guess this is the study of a wealthy family. Considering it looks very similar to the study in my own home. "Where are we?"

A young well-built boy probably about Lex's age steps into the room. "Hey Alex" he smiles warming his features. Pulling even more attention to his light blue eyes.

"Hey Oliver" Alex gives him a slightly awkward side hug still holding on to me. "It's good to see you again"

"Oliver!" Kara crushes him in hug, as her and Mon-El come through the portal behind us. It closes up when Mon-El's feet touch the hardwood floor.

"I thought that was you I heard." Another boy walks our age walks into the study. He's very skinny and lanky his hair is a pretty deep brown. Navy blue eyes complimented by a wide grin that takes up his whole face in the best way possible. I'm immediately comfortable around him the way I was with Kara instantly the first time I met her.

"Barry Allen get your butt over here now and join this group hug action now." Kara smiles at the newcomer. The boy who must be Barry jogs over and hugs Oliver sandwiching Oliver in the middle of the trio. Alex pulls out her phone to capture the moment. The matching grins on Barry's and Kara's face. The playful scowl deepening on Alex's face. It's almost worth the disappointment I feel because she had to let go of my hand to take the picture.

"Alright enough with the hugging. There is a party about to start downstairs." Oliver says, trying to squirm out of the hug.

"You know you love us." Kara lets him go fixing her glasses. She turns back to the three of us. "Barry, Oliver, you remember my sister Alex. And this is my best friend Lena Luthor." She points to me with pride. "This one right here is my friend Mon-El" I notice Kara moves slightly closer to him while introducing him.

"I'm more than Kara's friend. I might be a potential mate for her. We are still in the very early stages of our courtship though." Mon-El says blissfully unaware of his raw social skills.

"Mon -El is from a planet that shared Mon -El is from a planet that shared the same sun with my home planet." Kara says blushing as red as the sweatshirt Barry is currently wearing.

"He's still trying to learn the customs of earth teenagers" Alex says.

"Well there is no better place to learn a Queen party" Oliver smirks.

"This is going to be a fun night isn't it?" I whisper in Alex's ear.

"Yep" Alex smirks at me.

**AN What Arrowverse characters would you like to see cameo in this story? I would love to know your thoughts on this story. Have a good night lovelies! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lena Pov

The six of us head out of the study and down the stairs. My suspicion about the Queen's being a wealthy family is confirmed the elegantly decorated mansion.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to find my girlfriend. Again, make yourselves at home." Oliver says jogging off into the mob of teens swarming his living room.

My mind is stuck on the word girlfriend. Lately it happens every time someone mentions the word, even someone I met ten minutes ago. My body heats up with longing. My gaze always seems to find Alex in these moments.

"I need to check on the friends I brought with me. Do you want to come with me I think you'll get along well with my friend Ralph, Mon-El.?" Barry says, his smile still puts me at ease, even amongst all these people I don't know.

"We will go with you. I would love to see Catelyn and Cisco again" Kara says.

"I think Lena and I will stay here. Maybe explore a little bit." Alex answers for both of us."

One the group leaves us Alex leads me through the house to the kitchen. The kitchen is packed with bodies, barely leaving room to breathe. Crowds make me tighten up in everyway possible. I immediately straightening my posture. A smile instantly forcing its way on to my face. Years of Lillian Luthor training taking over.

"Relax Lena we're at a party. It's okay to have some fun." Alex puts her hand on my waist, guiding me to the center island. Stacks of red plastic cups are in the middle surrounded by a variety of liquor bottles.

Alex grabs two cups from the stack. "Can you grab me a coke from the fridge?"

"Since when are you a bartender?" I ask grabbing a coke for whatever drink Alex is about to make. Along with a coke for myself. I hand her a can.

"I'm a woman of many talents." Alex smirks which fills my stomach with butterflies.

I have to pop open my soda to keep myself from doing something stupid like stroke her cheek or lean in for a kiss. The cold almost bitter carbonation help settle my stomach steadying me.

"You're definitely a woman with skills." A blonde sway up to us. She has sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi Sara." Alex says. The way Alex lingers on this newcomer soaking up her smile and freckles, like she soaks up the sun, makes my stomach knot up again.

"This is my friend Lena." Alex introduces me like she forgot I was there for a minute, like I was an afterthought.

"Sara Lance." She sticks out her hand.

"Lena Luthor." I say just a little surprised by how firm her handshake is.

Sara reaches for a bottle of clear liquid; uncapping it she pours a healthy amount into each cup in front of Alex.

"Alex is also a fun drunk." She takes my coke splashing it between both cups. "Figured you could use a little spicing up." She pushes one of the cups into my hand. Sara throws me a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Both Alex and I stand gripping our fresh Rum and Coke's unable to meet each other's gaze.

I'm not sure if it's the warmth from the two Rum and Cokes in my stomach. The cold one in my hand. Maybe the stickiness of the summer night. Or the pure excitement of having Alex near me, having accepted the fact that I'm crushing hard with no end in sight. But I spot a treehouse while Alex and I are exploring the Queen's grounds, I must climb it.

"Come on" I pull Alex with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing"

I'm holding the rim of my cup between my teeth, as I climb from one wooden slat to the next weathered from years of outside exposure. My hands slip a few times on the frayed rope.

"I guess we're going up"

I look down Alex is on the rung below me her cup is in a similar position as mine.

"Keep going" Alex's words are muffled by the cup but urge me higher anyway.

I reach the end of the ladder to the platform. Moving further into the treehouse. I see beanbags scattered around the floor. There are wrinkled pictures tacked to the wall. Most of them are Oliver at varying ages with people who I assume are his friends. Alex is now next to me. Her eyes surveying the wooden room.

"I always wanted a treehouse." Alex says taking a sip from her drink.

Before I can respond something flies past my ear fast enough for me to feel a gust of wind.

"Why are you in my brothers' treehouse?" A girl maybe a year or two, younger than me is glaring at us. Her stance is firm as she holds a bow with a full quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

My gaze is glued to the wall behind me which now has an arrow sticking out from it. An arrow that almost sliced through my ear a minute ago.

"We're friends of Oliver. We needed a break from the party. We found the treehouse on our walk and were curious about it." Alex says stepping in front of me.

The girl with the arrows relaxes her stance, lowering her bow and shrugging off her arrows. "Sorry about that. I thought Oli or Tommy sent people to spy on me." She rolls her eyes, which I now notice are a striking blue similar to Oliver's.

"I'm Thea Queen." She introduces herself.

"Alex Danvers."

"I'm Lena Luthor." I say stepping out from behind Alex. "Nice shot by the way any closer and I would be missing an ear.

"Sorry about that but if you knew my brothers' you'd understand." Thea rolls her eyes, but her smile is full of affection when she speaks of her brothers'.

"I know what it's like having one overprotective older brother. I couldn't Imagine having two." I say feeling like Thea and I could have a lot in common.

Now that she has stepped out of the shadows. The pale moonlight illuminates her features, as it shines in through the square windows of the room. She's pretty. Really pretty. Soft wavy brown waves fall slightly beyond her shoulders. Her eyes are light like Oliver's, like I thought, but hers have more gray in them. Her frame slender fitting her petit stature quite well. Her smile is a slight smirk turned upward, full of mischief.

I feel a smile completely out of my control, like my facial muscles are acting on their own free will. This is attraction in its purest form I realize. Not possibly falling in love with one of my best friends. Someone I've grown up with someone I feel comfortable thinking of as pretty. Thea is someone I met maybe ten minutes ago. Thea is also the first person that I'm able to recognize my attraction to instantly, with immediate acceptance.

"Be lucky you don't." Thea laughs, moving to remove her arrow from the wall.

"Thea you up there?" A male voice calls from outside to the treehouse.

Thea walks to the window closest to her leaning out of it. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute babe." She calls down to the boy outside.

She turns her attention back to Alex and I. "That's my boyfriend Roy. Feel free to stay as long as you guys want." She waves at us before she starts her descent down the ladder.

I look at the spot where the tip of Thea's arrow point sank into the wall. A small carving below it catches my eye.

**LL**

** OQ **

"Maybe LL is this earth's of you." Alex nudges me with a giggle.

"Doubtful" I take a drink. The burn of the alcohol warms my chest.

"Right Oliver wouldn't be your choice between the Queen siblings."

"Hey, I wasn't the one drooling over Sara Lance earlier." I say watching Alex trying to hide her blush in the moonlight, with her cup.

"Sara's not the one I want."

"Yeah, I know you still love Maggie." I attempt to take another drink, but Alex stops me, placing her hand on top of my cup.

I look up at her confused. Instead of using words she darts forward a little too quickly a little awkward, and a little clumsy. She pauses for half a second before connecting her lips to mine.

**AN** **So I think I've come up with an update schedule for this. Chapters will be updated on either Sundays or Mondays depending on how my week goes. **** Next chapter we will be checking in on Kara and Mon-El. Wonder what they've been up to? Would love to know your thoughts on this chapter? I love Thea Queen and Sara Lance so I had some fun with them! Have an awesome night lovelies!**

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you would like. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kara Pov

Usually I don't like parties. They're too loud with too many people all at once. Their voices are normally too loud due to alcohol. Too much music blasting out of cheap speakers all the sound makes it too hard to focus. At Oliver's party the house is big enough for people to spread out.

Mon-El and I are outside in the backyard. Standing in a circle with Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Iris, and their new friend Ralph. Barry was right Mon-el and Ralph have been talking all night; about some book Ralph is working on about life. Oliver comes outside carrying a folded-up table over his shoulder.

Sara is slightly behind him, arms full of chilled liquor bottles. Felicity is beside Oliver she's carrying stacks of cups with one arm. Her other arm at her side, hand tangled with Oliver's.

"Nice to see you two finally opened your eyes." I say causing Felicity to turn a light shade of pink. Felicity's new blush matches the lazy smile so easily on Oliver's face.

"Want to play beer pong with us Kara?"

"No thank you." I shake my head, sinking further into Mon-El. Ready to watch the game unfold instead.

"You love games. You should play" Mon-El says.

I turn my head so I'm looking up at him. His blue eyes gleaming with excitement. He's so cute. His bright eyes. His white smile straight and shining in the moonlight. His sharp jawline shadowed with stubble. Features working together the way prince Charming's always do. No matter who's playing him. I suppose back on Daxum he was a real-life Prince Charming. Used to his looks being enough to earn him an automatic "yes" to whatever he wanted.

Here on Earth he has to try at everything. Try to use the right words. He has to try to laugh at the right time during a joke. Jokes he might not even understand. He spends his time trying to find popular topics to talk about with the people he wants to belong with. Trying to turn the loss of his world into a second chance. A chance to be someone new, someone better. Someone good.

"We could be a team" Barry says.

"Let's crush it Speedster." I grin at Mon-El pecking his cheek, before I go stand on one end of the ping-pong table.

Barry super speeds around the table. Setting up thick triangles constructed of plastic cups on both ends of the table. Barry is beside me now his smile wide and bright like we've already won the game.

"That's not fair. Neither one of you can get drunk" Oliver says.

"Don't worry we got that covered." Cisco says.

He pulls a small vial of red liquid from his pocket. Taking a couple bottles of beer splitting them between half the cups on our side of the table. He tips the vial into each of the cups he just poured beer into.

"A little invention I created allowing you to get drunk my friend."

"We've also found this Alien rum." Sara says, picks up a bottle pouring liquid into the half of cups that will be mine. "Now it's fair. Enjoy it super team."

Who would've thought Oliver and Sara would be so good at beer pong! My voice sounds a lot louder than normal. My skin feels warm. I feel warm all over. "I want to play another game!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Supergirl." Sara says giggling her laugh is pretty.

"I can see why my sister likes you. She doesn't have a crush on you anymore though. I think she might like Lena. Which is good because Lena likes her."

"You're chatty sober and drunk. Good to know."

"One more game?" I pout knowing it acts like Kryptonite for everyone else and I normally get what I want.

"Kara you're down a partner." Sara points to Barry who is slumped over, sleeping in a chair.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a little a nap."

"Kara he's snoring" Oliver says.

I try my pout one last time.

"Come on let's go take a walk Supergirl." Mon-El says.

Before I can respond by pouting some more, Mon-El scoops me up. The whole world spins into a blur of black and green cold wind and specks of silver moonlight. Mon-El lays me down the grass is soft beneath me. The night air cold against my warm skin. My vision spins coming in and out of focus. The stars blurry fuzzy dots in the sky. For a second I'm afraid I might throw up.

"Okay lesson learned don't drink and super speed."

"Sorry." Mon-El says, laying down beside me. I can hear the smile in his voice, as I move closer to him.

"I wanted to play another game."

I know you did, but I thought looking at the stars would be more romantic, or so many movies have told me.

I can tell we're still on the Queen's grounds, but probably on the edge. With how distant the lights and sounds of the party. I know I wouldn't be hear it if I didn't have my powers.

Under the stars in relative quiet I lean in and kiss Mon-El for the first time.

**AN What do you guys think? Next chapter will be longer I promise **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lena Pov

I'm kissing Alex. I'm kissing Alex Danvers. I'm kissing Alex Danvers in a random treehouse, on another Earth. I'm not good enough for her. Luthors aren't good. We might be great at whatever we put our minds to, but tend to struggle when it comes to being decent human beings. I can't hurt Alex. I can't even risk hurting her.

"I can't" I pull back unable to meet her eyes.

"Lee."

I turn around needing to get out of here.

"Lee wait."

I don't wait. I can't wait. I can't turn around. If I turn around her eyes will ask me to stay and I will. I hurry out and down the ladder. Leaving my drink and Alex behind.

If this house is anything like mine, there are spare rooms I can hide out in for the rest of the night. I find myself in what looks to be a guest bedroom. I keep the lights off soaking up the darkness. Staring blankly at the sleet gray walls.

Sinking down on the mattress my mind is swimming with thoughts of tonight. Before tonight the Multiverse was only a theory for me. Now I'm on another planet. Tonight I had decided to keep my feelings for Alex to myself and try to move on. And now I've kissed her.

A soft rhythmic sound draws my attention. I have been in such a daze when I came in I hadn't noticed someone was already in here. I can make out his shadow. He's on his side, drool pooling out the corner of his mouth.

I get up wanting to give him some privacy. My movements jerk him awake sending him bolting to the adjoining bathroom. He moves so fast I can't track his movements with my eyes. I follow after him hearing the sound of him emptying his stomach. Flicking on the light illuminating the pearly white tiles and walls matching the same sleet color as the bedroom. I kneel beside him the tile making my bare knees cold.

"Barry right?" I recognize the lanky boy with the blue eyes and pretty smile; Kara introduced me to earlier.

"Yeah. You're Kara's friend right?"

"Lena." I offer him a small smile.

I pull a washcloth off the counter. Quickly running it under the faucet making sure it's warm.

"Thank you Lena."

He grabs the towel I'm offering him. He wipes at his vomit smeared chin.

"Looks like you've had a rough night."

He laughs, even with how bad he looks his smile is still warm and inviting.

"My friends wanted to get me drunk tonight."

"And it looks like they accomplished that." I laugh his speech is becoming more slurred with each word.

Looking at Barry who is now slumped against the toilet snoring again.

"Barry come on wake up. We should get you back to bed." I shake his shoulders.

He briefly opens his eyes. He stands up on shaky legs. He's gone and I hear a plop on the bed two seconds later. I follow him back to the bedroom. Trying to process how he moves so fast.

"Meta human. Speedster. Lightning gave me abs." His voice is muffled by pillows.

**AN Next chapter will be up soon. Let me know what you think? Does anyone else love the idea of a strong Lena and Barry friendship as much as I do? Thank you so much for the continued support it means a lot! **

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram for updates on my fics and originals!**

**Have a great night lovelies **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex Pov

After a sleepless night positioned outside the bedroom, I saw Lena duck into when she ran from me last night. I stuck my head in every hour or so to make sure Lena and Barry were okay.

It was a rainy Monday night the start of spring break Lena was over for a movie night. I looked across our living room and Lena wasn't Lena anymore. It was just a smile that she gave me, but it was a smile that made a warmth spread throughout my body. I have spent the last two months trying to sort out my feelings for Lena. I was going to take it slow and try to read her reactions before I said anything, of even if I would say anything. Then last night I rushed everything, possibly blew it up with that one stupid kiss.

I pull my phone out fighting back the wave of tears as I look at my background. A picture of Lena, Kara and I from the movie night on that rainy Monday. We were laying on the floor tangled up in a mass of blankets. Lena is in the middle of Kara and I both Kara and I have our chins on Lena's shoulders. Lena and Kara are smiling up at the phone. I seem to be too busy smiling at Lena to notice though.

Once I hear movement downstairs, I wipe my eyes and put my phone away.

"Kara, I need to talk to you now." I race down the stairs of the Queen Mansion two at a time trying to keep my stomps quiet.

Kara and Mon-El are cuddled together on the living room floor. A blanket thrown over them.

"Shh… Alex you're being too loud."

Kara's hair is a mess, blonde strands splayed across Mon-El's chest. Her eyes are bloodshot with light gray circles under them.

"Kar, I'm whispering you're hungover. Wait how are you hungover?"

"Alien cocktails" her eyes are drifting closed.

I hear someone start to move upstairs. "Come on Kara. We can go grab the greasiest breakfast we can find in this city."

At this Kara opens her eyes all the way. It's nice to know that even as hungover as she may be food can still grab her attention. She untangles her limbs from Mon-El. Her movements are sluggish and awkward. Mon-El groans beside her.

"Go back to sleep." Her voice is a little rough as she whispers to him. I watch her place her lips quickly to his forehead, before she gets to her feet.

"That's new" I say.

"I kissed him last night."

"I kissed Lena last night."

Kara stops putting on her shoes. One shoe is on her right foot, still unlaced. A bright blue sock is only halfway on her left foot.

"You what?"

I roll my eyes tossing her, her left shoe. "Come on we should go get food so we can be back when people start waking up.

She catches her shoe in midair after fumbling a little bit.

"Wow you're really hungover.'

"I can't find my glasses." She searches her pockets and the blankets around her.

"We will find them when we get back. Come on Kar."

"People need to be quiet" Kara says, a whiney tone creeping into her words.

"You'll be alright Kar. Focus on my heartbeat if you need too."

I put an arm around her shoulders ushering her into a mostly empty café. We take a seat at a circular table near the entrance. I place an order for three chocolate glazed doughnuts and a coke for Kara; with a cream filled doughnut and a coffee for myself.

"I thought coffee was supposed to help hangovers." Kara asks as I place the coke in front of her.

"That's a myth."

She nods, then winces clutching her head, before she takes a sip of her drink. "What happened after you kissed Lena?"

She ran away, back to the party." I look down at the blackness swirling around in my mug; not wanting too see Kara's blue eyes. In case they might be glowing.

"You let our friend go off by herself in a party where she doesn't know anyone else! What were you thinking Alex?"

I know. I know. Lena can take care of herself though."

"I know she can. Still you left her alone when she was vulnerable on a foreign planet."

"You're right Kar I messed up.

"Yeah you did."

Kara waves the waitress over.

"I would like to buy all your doughnuts and any other bake goods you may have." She reaches for my wallet before I can stop her, she hands the waitress my credit card with a smile.

"Yes of course, we will get your order ready for you as quick as we can." The waitress goes to swipe my card.

Kara turns back to me. "I was going to put this large order on my card and take the heat from Eliza myself but now I think you deserve this."

I walk into the mansion my arms full of paper bags from Big Belly Burger. In hopes of a peace offering for both Kara and Lena.

"Breakfast everyone" Kara calls dumping stacks of pink bakery boxes on the coffee table.

"Thanks Kara." Oliver says sitting on the couch. A blonde asleep on his chest. "Everyone else went home already so it's just us." He motions to Barry and Lena playing cards.

"Lee, I brought your favorite from Big Belly Burger."

"Thanks," she takes the bag without looking at me.

"Where's Mon-El? Kara asks already taking a bite of a doughnut.

"He's in the kitchen trying to fix something." Barry says, placing a card on top of Lena's." Lena and Oliver shoot him dangerous look.

"I mean in the kitchen trying to cook something." Barry grins placing another card down even though it isn't his turn.

Kara's crinkle has formed in the middle of her forehead, but she shrugs grabbing her fifth doughnut of the morning.

"I think I'm going to go see if he needs any help." Lena says, abandoning her cards and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, Alex Can we talk?" Barry asks putting his cards down as well.

"Yeah, sure Barry. What's up?"

He leads us out away from earshot of the others, well except for Kara, and I hope she takes the hint and doesn't listen in on us.

"I talked to Lena last night. She told me about what happened with you guys last might." He looks at me for permission to keep talking.

I nod trying to brace myself for whatever's coming.

"Give her some space. Let her try and sort her feelings out, but if you're serious about her. Show her that this wasn't a onetime drunken kiss.

His smile is wide, and kind. His blue eyes are sparkling with kindness and suddenly I'm so grateful that this boy accidently sped his way on to our earth last summer. Sometimes Barry Allen knows the perfect words to say.

**AN I know it's almost been a month since I've updated this I'm so sorry. Most of my focus has shifted to my original writings. I'm going try my very hardest to update once a week! There's only going to be one more chapter in this story, but I have a lot more planned for the series! So please stick with me. :) Let me know what you guys think? Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lena Pov

It's early when I open my eyes sunlight is starting to peek through the curtains. The room is unfamiliar to me at first with its blank cold walls. Memories come floating back to me. A blonde smiling at Alex. The taste of Rum and Coke. Wind rushing by as an arrow whizzing by. Alex's lips on mine, soft and warm. Her voice calling after me as I ran her words trembling and watery. Someone moves beside me shifting the mattress and then I remember Barry.

"Morning Lena.

"Morning. I'm surprised you remember my name after the state you were in last night." I smile at his half open eyes.

"I have an extremely high metabolism, so my friend's concoction hits me hard but the effects on gone quickly if I sleep them off."

"So, you're an alien too? Like Kara?"

He shakes his head strands of his brown hair fall into his eyes. "No, I'm a Meta-human. On my earth on this earth, a device that STAR LABS was creating called the particle accelerator exploded. Long story short certain people were hit with dark matter and it gave everyone who was hit with by i certain abilities."

"So, you were given super speed when you were hit with the dark matter?"

He grins, my eyes can't track his movements one second he's laying on the bed. The next second he is standing in the doorway, grin in place. A coffee mug in each hand.

"Show off" I smile taking the mug he offers me. There is a tea bag hanging over the side of my mug. "You know I like tea instead of coffee?"

"Kara might have mentioned it before." Barry smiles taking a seat beside me on the bed again.

"Of course, she did."

"So now tell me what had you hiding in a bedroom taking care of a drunk stranger last night?" He takes a drink of his coffee looking at me with nothing but kindness and interest.

"Nothing." I put on my best Luthor smile.

He matches me with a smile of his own. "You're another one I'm going to have to work on with the emotions things, aren't I?"

"I'll admit feeling my emotions and accepting them isn't my strong suit."

"Admitting it is always the first step Lena" he laughs.

His laughter and positive energy are infectious it pulls a smile out of me involuntary. "I have a feeling you're going to be a lot like Kara where I'm going to end up being your friend whether I want to or not."

"Probably" he says, taking another drink from his mug.

"Alex kissed me last night." I admit staring straight ahead at the blank gray wall. Refusing to look at Barry. I need to control the rate at which my walls come down.

"Why is that a bad thing? Do you not feel that way about Alex?"

"No, I do." I have to fight keep my face neutral. Because when I think about how much I like Alex I start to smile like, Kara does at an all you can eat buffet.

"What's the problem then?"

"She's Alex, she knows all the Luthor parts. All the broken parts of who I am.

"Doesn't that make it easier? You won't have to hide any of who you are. She already knows it.

"Yes," I nod. My fingers curl tighter around my mug. "But my family isn't good, we're not warm, Luthors' aren't kind." I take a deep breath. "The Danvers are warm they are kind, they are good, they are the family I found."

I wipe a tear that has cascaded down my cheek. Barry puts his hand back on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"If Alex and I try this and it doesn't work? I don't want to lose part of my family. Kara is my best friend. Alex and I have a great friendship. Eliza is more of a mother to me than my own. I can't risk them."

Barry nods, like he understands something dark glinting in his blue eyes. "My family is complicated too. My mom died a few years ago, and my dad is in prison for her murder." His gaze is fixed on his mug. "He didn't do it. My dad he's innocent."

Barry looks up his eyes misty, his tone imploring. He grips his mug so for a second, I'm worried he might crack it in half.

"I believe you Barry." I gently pry his fingers away from his mug. "If there's one thing I know what it feels like to be judged on circumstances out of my control."

He smiles shyly at me. He gently squeezes my hand before griping his mug, normally this time. "Since I'm unable to live with my dad. My best friend's dad took me in." Barry takes a long drawn out gulp from his mug. "I have been in love with his daughter Iris, who is my best friend, since I was ten years old."

I smile when I see the sparkle return to his eyes.

"For the last six years I have loved Iris as more then my best friend, and if Iris kissed me. If I had the chance with her, that you have with Alex. I would take it. No matter the risk."

I shake my head, because somehow, I keep finding people who chip away at my armor insistently. "I'll think about it," I smile at him and he smiles back. And I know I've made a new friend.

Barry and I are sitting down in the living room. A deck of cards sits between us. Refilled mugs sit beside us. Oliver is sitting on the couch. His girlfriend Felicity is still asleep, her blonde head is in his lap. He is stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Please tell me that Kara and Alex aren't back yet?" Mon-El asks, panic written all over his face, like words written on a page.

"No, Kara texted me. Told me Alex and she are bringing back breakfast for us." I look at him wondering what could be wrong.

"Good, that's good." He pulls two pieces of broken metal from behind his back.

I recognize the thin black frames. The shattered glass. One lens is missing. "Are those?" the question hangs in the air between us.

He nods, "Yep Kara's glasses. She texted me. Said she couldn't find them." His hands are shaking. "So, I went searching in the grass, where we were last night. I found them snapped in two. We must have crushed them accidently when we were kissing."

His face is pale. His dark hair has strands stuck to his forehead with nervous sweat. "I'm going to try and fix them before they come back with breakfast, he mumbles heading off into the kitchen.

When Alex and Kara get back, I decide I'm not ready to be around Alex yet. I go in the kitchen to see if I can help Mon-El.

"Any luck?" I ask, walking up beside him.

"Some," he says closing a drawer holding a roll of duct tape in his hand. "Look it's even Superman tape."

I move closer to inspect the little House of El symbols covering the tape. "She'll love that," I laugh.

Mon-El holds the two pieces together while I wind the tape around the bridge of the frame. If last night and this morning are anything to go by this summer will certainly be interesting.

**I know it has been pretty much two months. I'm sorry but the pesky thing we call life kept getting in my way. :( Anyways I hope this chapter will make up for that. Enjoy the read! Happy Supergirl Sunday! :) ****So, this chapter marks the end of this story, but not the end of this series I promise! I can't promise regular updates, but I will try my very hardest to update as regularly as I possibly can. I have a lot more in store for this series, but I would also like to know what you guys would like to see happen in this series? I'm very open to taking suggestions! Again, happy Supergirl Sunday! :)**

**Also, if you want feel free to follow me on Instagram if you want the_mind_of_a_writer **


End file.
